mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeda Takahashi/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Takahashi Takeda is the son of the hero Kenshi and a young Thai-American woman named Suchin, whom Kenshi met during his travels. When Suchin passed away, Kenshi was shocked to learn he had an eight-year-old son with her. He took Takeda to Hanzo Hasashi, the former Scorpion, to be instructed in the martial arts. Takeda had no contact with his father for many years, until the day he was to leave Hanzo's tutelage. Kenshi revealed that he had left Takeda with Hanzo to protect him from his mother's murderers. Despite this revelation, and subsequent reconciliation with Kenshi, Takeda has abandonment issues yet to overcome--which makes working with his father in Johnny Cage's Special Forces team a challenge at times." Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) As a child, Takeda lived in Lampang, Thailand with his mother Suchin. One day, Takeda's mother received a message from the Red Dragon claiming they knew Takeda was the traitor Kenshi's son. Knowing they would come for him, Suchin sent Takeda away to the next town. When Kenshi found him, he revealed his mother was gone and that he was his father. They soon went on their way as the Red Dragon would be after them. One week later, Kenshi and Takeda made their way through the Himalayas, eagerly trying to escape the Red Dragon who were still following them. Suddenly, Kenshi was hit in the leg with an arrow, allowing Hsu Hao and his crew to catch them. Attempting to distract them, Kenshi told Takeda to run, though he would still be caught. As the Red Dragon grunt attempted to grab Takeda, a Kunai went through his throat, thrown by the the wraith Scorpion. After killing Hsu Hao and chasing off the rest of the Red Dragon, Hanzo Hasashi took the two to the Shirai Ryu Temple. Takeda is skeptical of trusting Hanzo after witnessing him kill the Red Dragon members, but Kenshi assures he can be trusted as he conquered "Scorpion" many years ago, then goes away to take down Daegon, the leader of the Red Dragon. However, Takeda still attempts to run away though is caught by Hanzo, telling him, "The Shirai Ryu do NOT run. They FIGHT." Some time later, Takeda met fellow Shirai Ryu member Fox and per Hanzo's orders, began sparring with him. He was no match for Fox at first, but after years of training, Takeda surpasses him in speed and develops a friendship with Fox. In-between the unseen years, Takeda told Hanzo never to talk about his father, Kenshi. However, although Takeda became a strong warrior, Takeda was still holding back and Hanzo knew. When Fox tried defending him, Hanzo told him that he will be in charge of protecting Takeda as Raiden had paid him a visit and warned of a "demon" that would try to kill them. Though Takeda believes that their sensei is trying to scare them, Fox believes he was serious. That night, Takeda was woken up by Fox, who had previously carved his own face off. With the Kamidogu blade to his neck, Takeda witnessed that all his fellow clan members had been murdered by the possessed Fox. Fox takes Takeda to a tied up Hanzo, who Takeda assumed was dying, though Hanzo was only under the influence of a poison Fox had given him to relive his past. When Fox offers Takeda to kill their sensei, Takeda refuses before he pulls out a whip and attacks the occupied Fox, landing a kick to his head, but to no avail, as Fox is too strong for him. Feeding off his anger, Hanzo awakens as Scorpion and proceeds to attack Fox with hell fire while also stabbing him in the chest, but even that has no effect on the demonized Fox, who grows stronger when more blood is spilled. As Fox mocks Scorpion, Takeda takes a Katana before stabbing Fox in the throat and pulls up, effectively splitting Fox's head in half and killing him. Having to kill his former friend, Takeda falls to his knees in shock, but Hanzo comforts him. Knowing nothing else can be done, the two burn their fallen comrades, take the Kamidogu dagger, and proceed to search for Raiden. During the student and master's travels through the Himalaya's, Takeda admits his fears of becoming possessed to Hanzo before expressing interest and impression in his master's hellfire. He asks to be taught how to use hellfire, but Hanzo makes it clear that hellfire is not a fighting style, but a curse, before telling Takeda of his origins up until his restoration to human form. Hanzo admits to Takeda that he felt he didn't deserve a second chance and contemplated suicide until he met a 'wise man' who saw his hellfire for what it was. Takeda guesses 'rage' but Hanzo clarifies that it is the embodiment of the moment he failed his family, his pain and loss that he can never lose. Hanzo then admits that if he uses hellfire too long, he risks dying again, everytime to Takeda's astonishment. Takeda apologizes to his master for bringing up such personal memories, but can't resist asking about the wise man Hanzo mentioned. Hanzo reveals that Takeda has already forbidden him from speaking of him again, revealing the 'wise man' was his father, Kenshi. Weeks later, Takeda is seen again at the end of chapter nine. Alongside his master Scorpion, the two have camped out just outside Raiden's Sky Temple. Takeda is eager to continue on, but Scorpion is against it, noting the ferocity of the storm around the temple. Just then, a bolt of lightning strikes their campfire, and Takeda is knocked back as an enraged Raiden grabs Scorpion by the neck. Takeda can do nothing but watch as the possessed Raiden brutally fights Hanzo in a one-sided fight, easily gaining the upper hand over Hanzo. As Raiden rants about the power of the Blood Code, Takeda sneaks up behind the thunder god and, to his master's horror, impales him from behind with a sword. Raiden is hardly fazed and grabs the blade, calling down lightning to electrocute Takeda. The young Shirai Ryu is saved from death by Raiden's lightning when Hanzo teleports to grab him and warps the youth away from the battle. Believing Takeda to have died, Scorpion overpowers Raiden and prepares to kill the thunder god, but stops when he sees Takeda is still alive, despite his severe injuries. After Raiden overcomes his possession, he takes Takeda and Scorpion to the Sky Temple to save the former's life by healing him using the Jinsei, the very life force of Earthrealm. Takeda soon awakens, feeling better than ever thanks to the effects of the Jinsei, before Scorpion confronts Raiden about the truth of the Kamidogu daggers. Raiden explains to the two Shirai Ryu that the Kamidogu daggers were the weapons used to defeat the One Being and that they are now used as keys to seal away Shinnok's amulet. Each were entrusted to deadly warriors (like Hanzo) for protection and Raiden states that he thought Hanzo didn't need to know everything about the daggers, but sorrowfully admits he lacked knowledge that someone could use them for possession. After informing them that Sub-Zero had stolen one of the daggers years ago, Takeda urges his master to pursue the Cryomancer, and Scorpion agrees. Takeda accompanies Hanzo on their hunt for the possessed Sub-Zero. As they arrive in Kahishari, Japan, Takeda is shocked to learn his master lost to Sub-Zero in the past and questions his plan for their rematch, with Hanzo only cryptically replying that Takeda is his plan. When Hanzo notes how quiet the city is and Takeda points out the chill in the air, Hanzo tells Takeda Sub-Zero is close and orders him to take up his sword. Moving in the shadows, the two Shirai Ryu spot Lin Kuei cyborgs and Hanzo orders Takeda to take two of them while he will handle the rest. However, after dispatching one of the cyborgs, Takeda realizes they are frozen solid, and both are horrified to see that the entire city is frozen over. Though Hanzo notes that Sub-Zero wasn't nearly this powerful even under Quan Chi's control, Takeda realizes the Kamdidogu has given the cryomancer his newfound power. Takeda follows Hanzo as they follow the trail of ice leading to a frozen temple where the possessed Sub-Zero awaits them. Takeda watches in stunned silence as his master resumes his Scorpion persona to take on the possessed Lin Kuei. Takeda stays back as Scorpion confronts the possessed Sub-Zero, but when the demon possessing Kuai Liang reminds Takeda of his execution of Fox, Takeda becomes angered and draws his sword, though Scorpion tells him to stay back before beginning his fight with Sub-Zero. Takeda stays on the sidelines during the fight, but when the possessed Sub-Zero is distracted during the battle, he manages to steal the Kamidogu right from under him. In response however, the demon uses the last of Sub-Zero's Blood Magik enhanced power to freeze another section of the city, trapping Takeda in a glacier of ice. Takeda is trapped in the ice for the conclusion of Scorpion and Sub-Zero's fight, but manages to escape in time to call out to his master as Scorpion prepares to finish Sub-Zero. Reminding his master that vengeance has already misguided him once, Takeda holds up the Kamidogu and tells Hanzo he has a choice: Give into vengeance like the Blood Demon wants, burning away all he has worked for, or help Takeda save the world so they can rebuild the Shirai Ryu, reminding his teacher that was their plan. Takeda's reasoning works and Hanzo regains control of himself from his Scorpion persona and spares Sub-Zero, leaving him to die in a pool of his own blood. Takeda and Hanzo begin to return to Raiden's Sky Temple, with Takeda concluding that his master has won his rematch. Hanzo believes there will be a next time despite Takeda believing Sub-Zero won't be able to recover from his wounds. Takeda returns with his master to Raiden's Sky Temple, giving the thunder god the recovered Kamidogu to go with the other two and is silent as Raiden tells Hanzo where to recover the next. Takeda is with his master as the two arrive in the Henan Province of China, at the front of the Kang Temple. Takeda recalls Liu Kang's legendary skills and asks his master if he had ever fought him. Hanzo admits they faced each other in Liu Kang's first Mortal Kombat tournament, but when Takeda asks who won, Hanzo only replies that it was not a traditional match and Takeda realizes his teacher lost. Awed, Takeda admires Liu Kang's statue before the temple as Hanzo is greeted by Shujinko, a master who resides in the temple as well. Takeda follows after Hanzo as he attempts to convince Shujinko to turn over the Kamidogu of Chaosrealm to them. But Shujinko refuses, saying that the Kamidogu cannot fall into Raiden's hands before introducing them to the cleric of chaos, Havik. When Scorpion prepares to attack Havik, Takeda moves to draw his sword, ready to aid his master, but the situation de-escalates when Shujinko orders Hanzo to stand down. Though Hanzo is reserved and believes Havik to be an agent of the blood demon, he has no real proof, and when Havik requests to speak to the Shirai Ryu grandmaster alone, Shujinko complies, and moves to leave, bidding Takeda to follow him. Takeda is reluctant to leave until Hazno tells him to go with Shujinko. In another section of the Kang Temple,. Shujinko tells Takeda to be at ease, saying the temple is one of the safest places on Earth, though Takeda notes the Shirai Ryu temple was as well, when Shujinko suddenly speaks of his father, Kenshi. Shujinko explains that after Kenshi left Takeda with the Shirai Ryu, he came to the Kang Temple to question his choices in leaving Takeda, but Shujinko reveals Kenshi chose to put his war with Daegon as his main priority. Takeda asks who Daegon is, and Shujinko reveals him to be his father's mortal enemy, as well as the founder of the Red Dragon clan and a supposed son of the god Argus. Takeda realizes this is why the Red Dragon were chasing his father when they met years ago, and Shujinko coldly tells the boy that Kenshi chose war with the Red Dragon over his own family. Turning his back on Shujinko, Takeda asks why Hanzo never told him this, and Shujinko surmises it was to keep him from running after his father. Takeda knows that Hanzo understands vengeance better than anyone when Shujinko suddenly tells him it was more than vengeance that turned Hanzo into Scorpion. Takeda turns in time to see Shujinko leaping at him, possessed by Blood Magik, with the Chaosrealm Kamidogu in hand as he roars that Hanzo had to die first. Takeda is caught off guard by Shujinko's sudden attack and taken captive, the possessed Shaolin master holding the Chaosrealm dagger to his throat as he is joined by dozens of possessed monks. When Hanzo is knocked through the chamber doors during his battle with Havik, Takeda apologizes to his master for failing to be prepared. When Havik reveals he desires Scorpion to help his plans to murder the Elder Gods, Takeda can do nothing but watch with tear filled eyes as the chaos cleric mercilessly beats Hanzo, who refuses to fight back out of fear of Havik possessing Takeda using the Chaosrealm dagger. When Hanzo still refuses to fight back, Takeda begs his teacher to get up as Havik ruthlessly begins to pull his arms from his sockets. Takeda watches in horror as Hanzo tells him that he will always have a choice before Havik punches him with enough force to puncture his chest. Screaming his master's name, Takeda breaks free from Shujinko's grip to rush to Hanzo's side. Takeda pleads with his master to tell him how to do, though Havik mockingly says he can't say much with both lungs collapsed. When Havik notes the fire in Takeda as well and asks if he would join their cause, Takeda adamantly refuses, preferring to die, which Havik is more than happy to arrange. As Takeda rages that he hopes his master allows the hellfire inside him to take over so that they may all burn, Hanzo weakly calls to his student with his last breathes, telling him to run. When Takeda reminds him that the Shirai Ryu don't run, Takeda screams for his master to fight as Hanzo dies in his arms, Though Havik eagerly awaits for Scorpion's rebirth, Takeda reveals to the cleric of chaos that there never was a Scorpion, that Hanzo made his own decisions even when he chose to die and serve Quan Chi, and tells Havik that he will never control him. though disappointed, Havik allows Takeda to leave. Takeda vows to Havik that he will pay, though the chaos cleric only looks forward to this. With his master dead, Takeda leaves the Kang temple in remorse. Takeda makes his way back to the Sky Temple, noting with trepidation the calm weather outside the temple's entrance, which he perceives as a bad sign. Stepping inside, Takeda repeatedly asks to himself what his master would do, when he is horrified to see Fujin impaled on a wall by a naginta. Rushing to the wounded wind god, Takeda learns that Raiden has become possessed once again by the Blood Code and stolen the Kamidogu. When Fujin tells the Shirai Ryu apprentice they must stop Raiden, Takeda angrily tells Fujin that Havik is the real threat. Takeda takes Fujin to the Jinsei Chamber, and witnesses the wind god restored to full strength. After asking if Fujin felt better, Takeda begins to plan for them to follow Raiden's trail to Shang Tsung's Island, Takeda's planning is interrupted when Fujin informs him he will not be going to the island with him. Takeda tries to remind Fujin of the stolen Kamidogu and the lives that are going to be lost, but Fujin is adamant in his duty to protect the Jinsei, lest all life on Earth be at risk. When Fujin states that a god's duty must be to the greater good, Takeda tells him that "Bullshit" like that is why Hanzo hated Raiden and turns his back on the wind god in anger. Fujin tells Takeda that he said he wouldn't come with him, not that he wouldn't help him. The wind god then gifts Takeda with a traditional Shirai Ryu mask, and a set of high powered serrated whips. When Fujin reminds him that Hanzo taught him the value of fighting from a distance, Takeda clarifies that Hanzo taught him to fight, not for vengeance, but justice. Mortal Kombat X Five years ago during his time as a member of the Shirai Ryu, Takeda engaged against Hanzo Hasashi during a test. He bests Hanzo and is promoted to Chujin. As he is congratulated, he asks how to serve the clan, only for Hanzo to tell him his future lies somewhere else. Hanzo mentions his father, to which he denies as to ever having a father. At that time, Kenshi arrives soon after to congratulate his son, but Takeda is angered by his presence by telling him of that he was never there for him. Hanzo tries to calm him, but gets in a fight with his father, claiming that he was not his son. After the fight, Hanzo tells him that Kenshi left him in the Shirai Ryu to protect him from his mother's killers. Takeda recalls his mother dying in an accident, but Kenshi confesses that it was a story he asked Hanzo to tell him. Kenshi reveals that Suchin was murdered due to his part of investigating the Red Dragon. Takeda is angered by this revelation, but Hanzo tells him that Kenshi had devoted his life to fighting the Red Dragon. He tells Kenshi he shouldn't have hidden the truth, but Kenshi claims that he would've gone after them prematurely. Kenshi reveals his power of telepathy to his son, and tells him that he had come to complete his training. He also promised that they would hunt down the Red Dragon together. Takeda is seen in an airship conversing with his team. He is talking with his team after Johnny Cage talks about his battle against Shinnok, and assigns them on a mission to the Lin Kuei temple to meet with Sub Zero. He stares at Jacqui Briggs before Johnny sends them out. He then engages the Lin Kuei and Sub Zero in battle, only to be defeated alongside his team. Afterwards, they are taken prisoner, but are released after it was revealed that the mission was a training exercise formed by Johnny and Sub Zero. They return to the Outworld refugee camp where they are greeted by Kenshi. Takeda and Kenshi have a brief telepathic communication, with Kenshi telling his son not to be too upset with his visit to the Lin Kuei with Takeda saying it was hard not to. Takeda is then seen with his team during Sonya's interaction with Li Mei. Li Mei tells everyone present about Mileena's rebellion and her possession of an amulet that she used as a weapon. Raiden suspects it to be the Shinnok's own amulet, and Sonya sends Cassie and her team to retrieve it. They are met by Erron Black who asks them to state their business, with Kung Jin talking him into getting a meeting with Kotal Kahn. After Kung Jin causes a ruse to save a petty thief, D'Vorah appears and later Kotal Kahn who sentences them to death. However, Kung Jin saved the team due to the right of Kombat. Afterwards Takeda and the team come to an agreement with Kotal Kahn to retrieve Shinnok's amulet from Mileena. He joins in the raid in the rebel camp and the team along with D'Vorah successfully take the amulet back from her. After Mileena is killed, Cassie and her team attempt to take the amulet back to Earthrealm, only for Kotal Kahn to betray them and to imprison while stating the amulet would be in better hands in Outworld. Takeda is taken away with his team and trapped on a boat near the Outworld docks. Takeda shares a brief moment with his team having to reminiscent about his father before an Osh'Tek guard appears. Using his telepathy, Takeda successfully overloads the guards senses and knocks him out and proceeds to free his teammates. They go to the docks where Erron, Ermac, and Reptile are investigating. They are caught and Takeda engages in battle with Reptile while the others fight off both Erron and Ermac. Reptile tries to fight him with his invisibility, but Takeda manages to use his telepathy to his advantage and fight off Reptile. He defeats him in battle and aids Kung Jin in fighting off Erron Black, who he successfully defeats. He attempts to use his telepathy on Ermac, but is unable to comprehend the many minds he is created from. They fight, but Takeda emerges as the victor and flees with the rest of his team. Takeda is along with Cassie and the others as they converse with Kenshi on D'Vorah's whereabouts. Takeda and the others are not seen again until they return to the Outworld refugee camp only to learn of the damage. Learning of Shinnok's return and kidnapping of Cassie's father, the team heads out to the Sky Temple. On they way they plane is out of commission and plan to walk on foot. Takeda reminiscences about the time he and his mother lived out of the forests, with Jacqui telling him that they should have a walk sometime. Their talk is interrupted by the arrival of Kotal Kahn who attempts to reclaim Shinnok's amulet from them. With hit and run tactics, the team engages Kotal Kahns legion. As Reptile is fighting with Jacqui, Takeda attempts to aid her only for Reptile to spit out acid on his face. This in turn enrages Jacqui who proceeds to defeat Reptile. Afterwards she tends to Takeda and the two of them attempt to help their teammantes. After the defeat of Ferra and Torr, Takeda is engaging with Kotal Kahn and tell him that Shinnok has been released. Takeda tries to reason with Kotal Kahn in aiding Earthrealm, with the latter seeing Earthrealm as a lost cause and attempts to kill Takeda and the team as sacrifices to build up Outworld's defenses. However, Sub-Zero arrives to aid the team. He and the Lin Kuei attempt to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld while Takeda and the others go to the Sky Temple to stop Shinnok. As Cassie and the others try to sneak their way to the Jinsei, Takeda remarks that if they Elder Gods are destroyed then the universe will end. As they are sneaking around, Takeda falls and then holds on to the edge of the cliff. With their cover blown, Jacqui attempts to pull him up while Cassie and Kung Jin attempt to fight Sindel and Kitana. Takeda is pulled up and aids Cassie along with Jacqui to fight Kitana. However, both he and Jacqui are wounded by one of Kitana's fans. As the other revenants approach, Takeda and Jacqui offer to buy Cassie and Kung Jin enough time to stop Shinnok while holding off the dead revenants. Despite their injuries, the duo are still able to hold their own against the revenants. After Shinnok's defeat, Takeda and Jacqui are seen sitting down after the fight. Jacqui suggest to for a poolside date with umbrella drinks instead of a walk, to which Takeda happily complies with. He is then last seen holding Jacqui's hand while she sits beside him with a smile. Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "With Shinnok defeated, Takeda and his father set out to find his mother's killer, a member of the Red Dragon clan. Special Forces tech enable Takeda to locate the clan's base and disguise himself and Kenshi as they infiltrated their way into their ranks. Deep within the mountain stronghold, Takeda discovered an actual dragon, a prisoner of the clan. The creature used its magic to divine the murderer's name, then transport Takeda and Kenshi to a faraway cave. There they discovered a man encased in a stalagmite. The dragon had said that this man would also have reason to confront Suchin's killer. Takeda began to free him." Character Relationships Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) *Son of Suchin and Kenshi. *Raised by Suchin and his grandmother in Lampang, Thailand during his childhood, without Kenshi knowing of his existence. *Avoided being found by the Red Dragon by hiding in another city while his mother was killed. *Was found by his father, who takes him to Himalayan Mountains to protect him from the Red Dragon. *Was rescued by Hanzo Hasashi from the Red Dragon when he and his father were attacked by Hsu Hao. *Was entrusted to Hanzo by Kenshi when the latter left to avenge Suchin. *Became Hanzo's apprentice and was indoctrined into the Shirai Ryu. *Due to his distrust for Kenshi, asked Hanzo to never speak about his father to him. *Became Fox's sparring partner and developed a freindship with Fox. *Years later, was told by Hanzo of Raiden visiting the Shirai Ryu temple to warn them of a demon. *Taken hostage by Fox, who was possessed by the demon through the Kamidogu dagger, after the Shirai Ryu are slaughtered in his sleep. *Taken to a poisoned Hanzo by Fox and was told to kill their sensei, but refused to do so. *Fought against Fox long enough before Hanzo reawakened as Scorpion, who attacked Fox. *Killed Fox in order to save his sensei when Hanzo was overpowered. *After being comforted by his sensei, burned the bodies of the Shirai Ryu and set off with Hanzo to find Raiden, believing the thunder god responsible for his clan's destruction due to entrusting the Kamidogu dagger to the clan. *Told by Hanzo of his sensei's past and learned that it was Kenshi that helped Hanzo. *Was attacked along with Hanzo by Raiden, possessed by the demon through another Kamidogu, when arriving at the Sky Temple. *Attacked Raiden as his sensei tried to reason with the thunder god, but was struck by Raiden's lightning. *Saved by Hanzo before being killed by the possessed Raiden. *Was healed of his severe injuries and empowered with the Jinsei by Raiden after the thunder god overcame his possession. *Along with Hanzo, was told by Raiden the origin of the Kamidogu and agreed with his sensei to pursue Sub-Zero for stealing one of the Kamidogu daggers years ago. *Went to city of Kahishari, Japan to find Sub-Zero, where he discovered the latter had killed many individuals when Sub-Zero froze the city. *Intimidated by the demon possessing Sub-Zero when the demon reminded him how he killed Fox. *Watched the fight between his master and Sub-Zero before taking the Kamidogu dagger from the latter. *Was frozen in ice by the possessed Sub-Zero before Scorpion continued their fight. *Escaped his imprisonment and stopped Scorpion from murdering Sub-Zero (no longer possessed) by reasoning with him what their goal is. *Left Kahishari with his master to return the Kamidogu dagger to Raiden. Mortal Kombat X *Completed his training with Scorpion after defeating him in combat. *Was given the rank of Chujin by Scorpion and tasked to return with his father to join the Special Forces. *Resentfully refused to join Kenshi for abandoning him and attacked his father out of anger. *Defeated his father, but reconciled with him after learning the truth of his mother's death from him and Scorpion. *Was taught how to use his telepathy by Kenshi. *Became a teammate of Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin. *Became romantically involved with Jacqui Briggs. *Betrayed, incapacitated and captured by Kotal Kahn, along with Cassie, Jacqui and Jin, taking the amulet from them. *Freed his fellow teammates and himself from prison in Outworld. *Fought and defeated Reptile, Erron Black and Ermac after escaping prison. To be added... Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages